A Lover's Rift
by true spirit
Summary: What will happen to Lara when she finds herself waking on the Black Pearl, how will she cope next to the infamuos Jack Sparrow? R for later chapters - noone under age plz! please R
1. Default Chapter

Hey Welcome to my first Fanfic, of course it HAD to be in POTC now didn't it?!  
  
First the technical bit, my disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from Pirates of the Caribbean that means characters, scenery everything. Anything/anyone you don't recognise belongs to me.  
  
Lara sat, staring into the deep amber liquid in her bottle. She bought the bottle to her lips to take a gulp, but immediately replaced it back on the table next to the numerous numbers of bottles, a couple with the dregs of the rum she had been working her way through since early that morning.  
  
She couldn't take another sip, the moment the rim of the bottle touched her lips she was reminded of everything. The satin touch of his lips flew into her mind, and she turned cold. This was immediately followed by the image of her best friend, and first mate's body lying on deck in a pool of blood. She turned hot with rage, and took a very large swig of her bottle. The images kept replaying round, and round her head, but all in a rush. Things seemed disjointed, and in the wrong order. She took another swig, trying to clear her mind. Replacing the bottle on the table Lara looked at the empty bottles with bleary eyes. 'Stay sshtill,' she muttered as she tried to count the bottles, sure she had gone over her usual limit of six.  
  
Giving up she finished her bottle and called for the barman, or whom she thought was the barman. As he walked over he noticed that she was looking slightly to his left, but he let her continue, enough pirates came into Tortuga, all looking for the same things: drink, a bit of fun, plunder, and generally a good time. 'Bring 's anova tree bot'les wuldya?' He looked her, and then counted the already empty bottles in front of her, twelve. 'I'm afraid I can only give ya one luv, the night is still young ya know.' Lara sighed, 'An' don' I know it, ok then bring 's whateva ya can.' The barkeeper waddled off, muttering about drunkards, and pirates.  
  
Lara slowly turned her head, looking around the bar. She found she had to stop from time to time to allow her eyes to catch up. Her eyes rested on the door as she saw three new pirates enter. The one in the lead had long, dark hair in dreadlocks, and braids. He seemed to be swaying, or at least more so than the rest of the room. Behind him came a female pirate, very proud, with dark skin, and with a pistol tucked jauntily into the sash around her waist. Lara stared at the man behind her, trying to make him out in the dark. 'Wha's happen' to the lamps?' she heard herself mutter before she blacked out.  
  
Lara groaned, her head felt like someone was trying to cut it open with a rusty sword. The red light she could see through her eyelids caused a stab of pain to run through her already pounding head. As she lay there, with her eyes still tightly shut, she realised she should be in the bar, not lying on what felt like a soft bed. She groaned again, trying to force her heavy arms to move the blanket over her face. Unable to do so she slowly turned her aching body over, so her face was in the pillow. Slowly she slipped back into unconsciousness. I know that was very short, but I'm kind of setting the scene, I also want to know what you think about the bit you have read, I kind of have a brief plot laid out, but I'd appreciate any ideas you have!  
  
Please review, I would greatly appreciate any feedback, I have tried to make the grammar and spellings as accurate as possible, but there may be some mistakes, sorry. OK I'll stop waffling and let you review ( 


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
I'm really really sorry for not updating, but I went to Germany on an exchange last week. I had hoped to post a not but my lovely computer broke, and wouldn't turn off mumbles about crappy computer I will try and up date as soon as poss, but I'm also away next week SORRY SORRY!!  
  
Meanwhile, replies to the reviews, thanks to both of you!!  
  
Dina. R:  
  
Thanks, I was a bit nervous about writing, but I did good right?! I'm not giving any info away at the mo cos It would spoil the story : P please keep reading, when I review!!  
  
Justine:  
  
Thanks a lot, short but it meant a lot!! I will try! 


	3. Awakening on Board

I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this has taken so long to post, and I promise to try harder to get the next chappy up. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that are from the film, although I do own Lara. On with the story...  
The next light to come into Lara's subconscious was a bright white light, as she squinted through her eyes, she saw the proud lady from the bar, still with her pistol tucked jauntily in her sash. Groaning Lara tried to turn away from the light, but found that the pounding of her head wouldn't let her, so, in desperation, she closed her eyes, trying to let the peace of sleep reclaim her.  
  
'C'mon dear,' the harsh tones of the lady's voice cut into the fog in Lara's mind. 'It's time to get up now.' With a groan Lara sat up. It was then that she noticed that her clothes had been changed, and she was now wearing a loose cotton nightshirt, that was very pleasant on her delicate skin. As she attempted to sit up the aches of her body screamed out, and she only just held in a gasp of pain. 'You all right?' The concerned face of the lady came into Lara's field of vision. She noticed that the woman had large, dark eyes, and a very smooth complexion. She is, thought Lara, a very pretty woman. 'I'm fine,' she replied, forcing a shaky smile onto her face. 'Well, if you say so,' was the reply, 'I'm Ana Maria by the way, but call me Ana. I'm one of the ship's second mates.' 'One of...?' Lara was puzzled by this, she wasn't sure you could get more than one second mate. 'Oh yes,' continued Ana Maria as if she were used to this, 'Jack, tha's the cap'n, couldn't decide who to promote to second mate, so, being the bloke 'e is 'e promoted us both.' She paused, 'Me an' Gibs tha' is.' 'Oh, righ'' said Lara, still quite confused. This 'Jack' sounds like a very peculiar man. Ana Maria was walking around the room, which Lara noticed for the first time. The walls were of a dark wood of some sort, naming woods wasn't Lara's strong point, but it definitely looked pretty. The pillars in the corners were intricately carved. There were a few furnishings, of the same wood, including a four-poster bed, that Lara was currently sitting up in, and a medium round table that Ana Maria was currently sitting on. 'I 'ave your clothes 'ere, do ya wanna get changed now, and then I'll show you Cap'n Jack' Lara gingerly stood up and walked as slowly as possible over to the table, trying not to aggravate her already pounding head. She reached the table and waited while Ana Marie walked out of the room, and stood out side. Then she pulled off her nightshirt and pulled on her trousers. They were a pair of baggy cotton trousers that tucked into her boots. She then put on her top, a small skintight leather crop top, with a loose shirt. This she did up at the bottom, feeling incapable of withstanding the comments she was likely to get if she showed her stomach. After checking herself in the full-length mirror she found on the wall, still vain, despite her delicate condition. Satisfied she walked to the door and out to meet Ana Maria. Lara was led down a wooden corridor, and then up on deck. A few of the crewmembers turned to stare at her as she followed Ana Maria to meet Captain Jack.  
  
Lara was taken a back as she saw a man standing at the wheel of the ship they were on. She noticed that when he was standing, he seemed to be swaying, yet she was sure he wasn't drunk, curious she thought. The man was quite tall, with long black hair, braided and partially covered by a red bandana. She saw that his tanned face was very handsome, and that his short goatee was also braided. He wore a loose cotton shirt, much like the one that she was wearing, although the gap at the top of his showed some dark chest hair, and more tanned skin. His loose cotton trousers where tucked into his ankle high leather boots. Lara noticed the red sash around his waist, and the pistol and gun tucked into it. All of this was taken in at a quick glance, before her eyes returned to the captain's face. She stared into his eyes, unable to look away from the deep pools of hazelnut.  
  
Jack broke the moment by greeting Lara, 'Good mornin' luv, how's your head?' Lara, brought out of her trance managed a small smile, 'As good as you'd expect after a night of drinkin'.' Jack laughed softly 'So you'd call it drinkin' would ya? I'd say more like drownin' in rum!' 'How much did I drink?' Lara's face creased into a frown, she was sure she hadn't gone too far over her usual limit. Jack smiled, and Lara felt a curious flutter in her stomach, 'About twelve bottles luv, no wonder you blacked out!' Lara groaned, how could she have done such a thing, twelve bottles!  
  
While Lara was reprimanding herself, Jack had suggested than Ana Maria showed her around the ship, 'What do ya think luv?' 'Wha?' Lara jumped, bought out of her thoughts. 'A tour, around me good ole ship with Ana here.' 'Yeh, sounds great!' Ana Maria smiled at Lara and walked off to the main section of the deck. As they walked a sailor slapped Ana Maria's arse, Ana Maria whipped around, and grabbed the hand, laughing the sailor winked at Lara and brought Ana into a rough embrace, kissing her passionately. 'Hey, watch it you, who said I wouldn't cut yer throat if yer did that?' The sailor just grinned boyishly and walked of, to climb up the mast. 'Who was that?' Lara laughed at the dark look on Ana's face, the force of which was lessened by a look of love in her eyes. 'That bastard was Luke, the latest crew member, and he still hasn't learned his place.' 'Mmm he's nice though, maybe I should see what I can manage in my current sate...' Ana Maria glared and growled softly until Lara burst out laughing, then she hit Lara on the arm and walked off.  
  
Lara followed slowly, thinking about the new characters she had already met. She already liked everyone, and the ship itself was beautiful.  
  
There you go, chapter 2! I know it wasn't too good, and it was a bit boring but the beginnings of stories always are. Please review, and I don't mind flames, just keep them gentle. 


End file.
